Malas influencias
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto está muy enojado, su amada pelirosa ha caído en la mala influencia de sus amigas. [Oneshot UA NaruSaku]


_**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo es mía la historia aquí presentada, no copiar, no adaptar.**_

 **-Malas influencias-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—¡Naruto ya, háblame!, no puedes enojarte por una tontería como esa.

Insistió la pelirosa sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras su esposo manejaba el auto en silencio, ya habían tenido una discusión seria en casa de Ino cuando a la rubia se le ocurrió mencionar el incidente delante de Naruto.

—Le tocaste la nalga, —gruñó rabioso, —mucho estoy haciendo con llevarte conmigo.

Eso la ofendió por completo, —¿entonces crees que ya no soy digna de ser tu esposa?

Con la vista en el camino respondió con seriedad —estoy decepcionado, creí que me tenías más respeto.

Sakura se sintió herida y volvió a explicarle el asunto de que no sabía que en la fiesta de despedida de su amiga habría un show de strippers, de que el joven le había bailado y movido su trasero con insistencia mientras sus amigas la incitaban a darle una nalgada. Que lo tuvo que hacer por obligación.

Obviamente Sakura no le dijo que se habían divertido con la situación de que un bombón súper sexy bailara para ella.

—¿Quiero saber quién es?

Sakura lo miró con preocupación, Naruto era capaz de buscar al sujeto para darle una golpiza, luego tendría problemas con la ley.

—Cálmate cariño, sólo fue una tontería, ¿o es que en la fiesta de Sai no hubieron bailarinas?

Naruto sudó frío mientras se estacionaba en el edificio donde vivían, en la fiesta de solteros de Sai si había habido una bailarina exótica, que había bailado para todos, esa noche cuando Naruto regreso a su casa no dejó dormir a su esposa con un arrebato de pasión que la había dejado encantada.

—Claro que no, sólo jugamos videojuegos mientras bebíamos cerveza.

Sakura le miró con ceño, —¡mientes!, una fiesta de despedida de solteros sin putas bailando es imposible de creer.

—Bien, está bien, si hubo una, pero no deje que me tocara. —reconoció él creyendo que su mujer le creería.

Sakura se indignó por completo —¿y quieres que te crea eso?, ¡te dejaste manosear por una perra!, ¿verdad?, ¡admítelo Naruto!

Naruto no sabía en qué momento la cosa se volvió en su contra.

El rubio apretó el volante —No, ya dije que no.

—Y quieres que te crea que estabas como un monje tibetano en una esquina diciendo, ¡por favor no me toquen!, ¡por favor no me toquen! —dijo ella con rabia imitando la voz de su esposo.

—Sí. —respondió Naruto estacionando el auto en su lugar en el estacionamiento.

—¡Eres un descarado Naruto!, más te vale que no me hayas sido infiel porque no te alcanzara la vida para arrepentirte.

Salió azotando la puerta del carro, a Naruto le dolió ese golpe a su querido auto, también salió del carro y ella se enfado más.

—¡No me sigas!

Él la siguió mientras seguían discutiendo, —puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de mis amigos, algo que yo no puedo hacer, ya tu mejor amiga admitió que le tocaste el culo a un mariquita bailador.

—No era gay.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás como si lo hubiesen apuntado con un arma.

—¿Como sabes eso?, —ladró en tono de sospecha, —¿Sakura-chan que más hiciste?, —preguntó con miedo de saber lo que temía, —¿dime quién es? —ella siguió caminando, Naruto al ver que varios vecinos dirigieron su atención a ellos trato de disimular, —¿dime quien es que dejó los planos tirados en el suelo?, son de mucha importancia.

Sakura por un momento no sabía de qué coño hablaba hasta que vio que tenían espectadores y Naruto intentaba despistarlos.

—Naruto, los planos están a salvo, ya cálmate, un error lo comente cualquiera.

Los vecinos perdieron el interés en la conversación, Sakura y Naruto ingresaron al edificio y entraron a un ascensor que estaba lleno de gente así que no pudieron seguir discutiendo.

Pero apenas salieron del ascensor Naruto continuó con la discusión, —¿y qué?, ¿te gustaban las nalgas de ese mariquita?

Sakura entornó los ojos, introdujo la llave en la puerta y ambos ingresaron al apartamento, de pronto ella lo empujó contra la puerta y lo besó en la boca de manera casi agresiva, saltó rodeando la cintura de su esposo con las piernas.

Naruto sonrió en el beso —¿no estabas enojada? —le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Tú eres él que está más interesado en el stripper que yo.

Naruto arrugó la frente, ya iba a protestar cuando ella lo besó usando la lengua, jugueteó con la lengua de su marido mientras le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones. Naruto que no perdía oportunidades con su necia esposa sosteniéndola del trasero caminó con ella hasta la habitación.

Entró en la cama con ella y rápidamente la pelirosa terminó desnuda, Naruto le agarró los dos pechos a la vez y Sakura suspiró, se miraron brevemente antes de dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

Naruto devoraba el cuello de su mujer mientras ella le enterraba los dedos en la espalda, —Naruto por favor, necesito tenerte dentro. —jadeó casi desesperada.

Naruto descendió dejando un camino de saliva por su piel y se detuvo en los pechos de su esposa, no eran muy grandes, pero tenían el tamaño perfecto para chuparlos, eso hizo mientras Sakura sentía que moría y volvía a nacer.

—Oh, dios, no te detengas. —presionó la cabeza del rubio para que no se detuviera.

Luego de un tiempo el rubio abrió las piernas a su amada y sin titubear la penetró, Sakura gimió mordiéndose los labios mientras él se movía justo como ella quería. Lo mejor de las discusiones con Naruto eran las reconciliaciones.

—Me encanta cuando te pones celoso. —comentó ella respirando entrecortadamente tumbada sobre la cama.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad a su lado, le había puesto demasiado empeño a la cosa y había quedado literalmente hecho polvo.

—No, no estaba celoso, sólo te aclaraba que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, soy tu esposo y me debes respeto, tus amigas son una mala influencia para ti.

—Oh, cállate, mis amigas no son una mala influencia, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de tus amigos. —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, en esos momentos nada podría hacerla enojar.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de la boda de su amiga estaban todas las chicas reunidas, incluida la pelirosa.

—¿Entonces Naruto y tú se reconciliaron?

—Sí, y no ha sido gracias a ti, —respondió Sakura rodando los ojos, —gracias a tu comentario de ayer Naruto casi me deja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hinata preocupada mientras Ino, Tenten y Karin reían.

Karin palmeó la espalda de Haruno —tranquila, mi primo nunca te dejaría, está loco por ti.

Todas miraron al rubio que a lo lejos se reía con sus amigos, aunque muchas veces se enojaba con Naruto estaba muy enamorada de ese idiota.

—Igual no quiero alborotar el avispero, así que háganme el favor y no vuelvan a mencionar nada del asunto, —les pidió Sakura.

—¡Mira Sakura-chan, logré darle justo al centro!

Naruto estaba jugando con los dardos y había hecho un buen lanzamiento. Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la cintura felicitándolo.

—¡Ahora un regalo para la novia! —dijo Karin al micrófono. —¡que pasen los bailarines!

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y los puños esperando a ver al desgraciado, Sakura lo retuvo de la cintura, pero no era lo que ambos pensaron, era una pareja de hombre y mujer que bailarían danza clásica, a la rubia le apasionaba ese género de música y Sai había querido darle la sorpresa.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
